


A special dance

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Lapdance, Love marks, M/M, More than one night, Rimming, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Sometimes, a dance can awake on it's viewers plenty of feelings, some of which the dancer couldn't possibly expect.





	A special dance

Another festival night unfolded around them, with lights and joy surrounding everything.

Ieyasu knew by now that his partner feared the dark, which made him treasure the paper lanterns all over the place even more. Looking at how he danced, it didn’t escape the clan leader that this dance, too, was different from the usual.

Did he learn dances from all over alongside the festival preparations? Ieyasu was curious, now.

* * *

“Yaten, do you know many kinds of dances?”

The festival planner finished swallowing his tea before replying to his partner. “Well, yeah. Besides the hinomotan ones, I picked up some here and there, to varying degrees of skill.” He explained. “I could likely even dance with you in a ballroom, but I’d need you to lead me there. Why do you ask, though?”

“I noticed the way you danced on yesterday’s festival was different from usual, so I felt like knowing. Just curiosity, that is all.” Ieyasu replied.

A grin showed up on Yaten’s face, as he followed on that with an offer. “Well, even so, if you want to see me perform some kind of dance, you just gotta ask! Who knows, maybe I know what you ask me to do!”

Ieyasu thought a bit about it, and, not settling on any dance in particular he could think off, decided to leave the request open. “How about you perform a special dance, when we are all alone?”

Choking on the tea he was drinking, Yaten coughed a bit.

“I-I’m sorry? Did I request something rude?”

“No, not rude. ‘Vulgar’ would be the right word.” Yaten said, after recomposing himself. “People have asked that request from me before, but it was always a more… Charged dance, in which I’d bare myself a fair bit. Oftenly it’d go beyond just dancing. But it got myself a fair share of free meals and beds, so I admit I offered it sometimes, too. But I haven’t done so since we started dating, Ie. I promise you that.”

The Wyrmclan Leader took that information in, before deciding. “Very well. I want that kind of dance, then.”

“... Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. I understand that you meant it as being sexually charged, don’t worry.” Ieyasu said, with a very light blush showing up, even with his usual calmness. “But, you’re the one who says I should enjoy my life as much as possible, and try new things, so… I trust you enough to know I’d like to see this dance, Yaten.”

The grin on the festival planner’s face widened as he heard that, leaning forward, he almost whispered, the usual sleepiness in his speak shifting into a different kind. “Very well, then. In that case, await for me only in your undergarments tonight. I’ll give you the best show I can put on, alright?”

Just the idea made Ieyasu’s heart run a bit. But he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to it.

* * *

The closer it got to the promised time, the more anxious Ieyasu got. But, it was a good kind of anxiety. He was looking forward to it, rather than dreading it, even if it was making him a bit nervous.

Laying on his bed, holding himself just up enough to look at the room, instead of the ceiling, Ieyasu suddenly felt aware of how light his nagajuban felt without all the upper layers. His hair was free of all the pins holding it in place, too, which made his feeling of exposedness intensify, even if he wasn’t naked yet.

A knock on the door let him focus his feelings on someone, as it was followed by said person announcing, “Alright, Ie. Get ready I’m coming in.”

With a light sway on his movements, Yaten got out of the paper curtain he had put in front of the door. Unecessary, maybe, but it helped to get the show started.

The way Yaten moved still felt, sometimes, lazy and careless, all-considered, but not unlike his voice, it had shifted into something inviting, now, as the festival planner moved his hips and ran his hands through his body to a rhythm only he knew.

With some slow moves undoing the knot tying together the purple sash, it fell to the ground as it’s owner gyrated, the upper clothes he wore starting to open and show off the wrapping on his stomach as well as the covered shoulder, with Yaten making use of his mouth to bite the fabric and keep it from exposing more as he approached his target, although the hands started pushing his pants just a bit downward.

Letting his hands slip inside his pants. Yaten’s shirt began falling again as he let a tired moan, further selling the scene to it’s lone spectator, who grew red not only from the show but also due to the tent he was starting to pitch.

With an increasingly pleased grin, he turned around as his upper body bared more and more, letting Ieyasu see plenty of his back as the shirt, too, fell to the ground. By now, Yaten was close enough for the royal to at times feel the other man’s legs brush on his own.

Turning around once again, Yaten pulled his pants down a bit and stopped just before any outline would be exposed, before pulling it back up, appreciating the hungry gaze Ieyasu was now giving him. As if to reward him a bit for it, the dancer leaned forward and lifted a bit of his patron’s underwear in order to start kissing and sucking his thighs. The moans now started coming from the Wyrmclan Leader himself, specially as Yaten looked and winked at him, before using his other hand to start sliding his pants downwards, exposing his black briefs again.

Slowly climbing on the bed, Yaten’s mouth made a trail on his beloved’s body as he did so, going through his thighs, the side of his hips, avoiding a part of his body that was impossible to go unnoticed by now, the stomach, the chest, with Ieyasu’s nipples in special receiving loving attention, to his neck, and then his cheeks, just barely missing lips.

“You’re getting that only later.” He teased, as he fell back, off from the bed, and finally fully cast off his pants, making Ieyasu fully focus on the outline that was being shown through the briefs Yaten wore.

“Alberian underwear clashes a bit with the rest of my clothes, right? But I like the view these give.” He said, climbing the bed once more, giving Ieyasu’s mouth the kiss it was starving for, before getting on his knees on top of Ieyasu’s crotch, with the only things covering Yaten other than his underwear being the black arm bracer and thigh-highs, alongside the sarashi wrapping.

There the dance changed.

Yaten’s rear shaked and bounced near Ieyasu’s crotch, but still only giving it’s fully alive member an accidental brush or two. This extended tease went on for a bit longer, before the festival planner finally leaned forward, into Ieyasu’s ear, and asked. “Hey, Ie. By now, we are at the very end of this dance. If you want, I can stop here.”

“Keep going.” Ieyasu pleaded in response, with the usual composure being replaced by sheer thirst. “Please, keep going, until the end.”

The confident grin in Yaten’s face only widened in response to that. “Alright then. In that case, let’s give you what you want.” Another kiss was delivered to sate the other man, before Yaten fell back from the bed once again, and got on his knees on the floor just next to it.

Reaching under the bed, he removed his underwear and covered both his hands on some lube he had left there earlier, after Ieyasu made his request. While one of the hands fingered himself, lubing and readying his entrance for what was to come, the other finally removed the undergarments from the top of Ieyasu’s member, which wasn’t even being hidden by it, on this point, with the raging erection nearly removing it’s cover on it’s own.

With Yaten’s hand finally stroking it, Ieyasu let out an undignified groan in response, increasing in intensity as Yaten then followed up by putting his mouth to service, taking it all the way to the shaft, before backing off and mostly just kissing and blowing the head.

Stopping the blowjob, Yaten decided he had readied the main attraction enough. Once again, he got himself on top of the bed, and Ieyasu’s crotch, with the clan leader looking at Yaten’s finally exposed cock with wonder, until his attention was taken by a hand once again resting on his own.

Readying it, Yaten started taking in the member, before riding it with no hesitation. The moan was constant from Ieyasu now, who was unable to think of anything else by now. And yet, filled with pleasure, he almost managed to let out a warning. “Yaten… I’m going to...”

Fully understanding what he meant, Yaten kept going.

The load came inside Yaten, who covered Ieyasu’s chest and face with his own cum soonly after.

Not missing the opportunity to cap the experience by licking a spot of Ieyasu’s face clean, Yaten asked. “So, was my dance good enough for you, my Boar?”

“Yes… It was beyond comparison.” He slowly breathed out. “Next time… Let me be the one to dance for you.”

Understanding what he meant by that, Yaten could only say one thing. “I’ll be more than looking forward to it.”

* * *

“All right. Go ahead.”

Ieyasu putting in as much of Yaten’s shaft on his mouth as possible, slowly getting himself used to it until he felt like he could do so with ease. Seeing him on his knees, Yaten could easily admit he was doing great for a first timer. He wouldn’t tire of this view, either.

The hair got on the way a bit, though, with Ieyasu having to push it back every once in a while…

Yaten grabbed the long, purple hair, pulling a bit as he did so, leaving the other man with a look of surprise on his face, although he kept putting his mouth to very good use all the same. Letting himself happily moan, he appreciated what he was receiving for a bit longer, before asking. “Alright. Are you ready for it?”

Ieyasu let go of the member and offered a nod in response, bending himself over the bed in response. Yaten kissed his back while his hands caressed Ieyasu’s lower body, before he properly started doing anything with the hole. In fact…

The first groan came from Ieyasu as hands spread his rear and Yaten’s tongue tastes the entrance too, while his hands massaged the shaft. He could do this for quite a bit, but decided to speed things up a bit.

Covering his hands with lube, he moved his face away and started massaging the entrance, inserting one finger, easing it further, before adding a second one, slowly speeding up the exploration. A little bit more, maybe…

“Just do it already, Yaten! Don’t keep teasing me for so long.”

That was… An interesting tone of voice for Ieyasu. Yaten didn’t think he had ever heard him that demanding before.

He could get used to it.

“Alright then. I think I readied you up enough.” He agreed. “But it’s gonna hurt anyway.”

The noise Ieyasu made as Yaten entered proved that right, but the clan leader still motioned to keep going. Following the orders, he carefully made his way, before starting to motion back and forth.

Slowly rising in intensity as the job eased, the festival planner’s mind was focused mostly on what his ears catched. Ieyasu has been steadily sounding more and more hungry and demanding. It was a nice change of behavior, he decided.

While at first he was just standing while his beloved layed on the bed, Yaten slowly leaned forward, until his excited breath reached Ieyasu’s neck. He could feel the heat rising up inside of him, warning him of what was about to come, but he didn’t even voice that out loud before Ieyasu raised both of his hands and applied then to his back, further joining them together. “Don’t stop… Don’t leave now. Fill me, I beg of you.”

Once again, that request felt more like an order.

But he was more than willing to fulfill it.

With another thrust, Yaten finished the job, filling Ieyasu with his seed.

Not letting him unfinished, Ieyasu’s own found itself on his beloved’s mouth.

* * *

This time, Ieyasu asked him to be the pitcher again. Yaten didn’t mind that. In fact, after the last time, he was eager to see where this would go.

Suffice to say, it kept escalating.

Yaten was quick to squat and get to work into sucking the member once again, but found the rhythm he was thinking off changed as Ieyasu started pushing his head forward, making him take all of it at once far more oftenly than he’d expect. But, suffice to say he wasn’t complaining.

Moving Ieyasu’s hand away, Yaten stopped his job to ask. “Are we going to the next part, then?”

“Yes. We are.” Ieyasu went down and carried Yaten into the bed, throwing him into it and making a trail, starting from the mouth, and then progressively downwards. The festival planner couldn’t avoid letting a gasp, as the boar’s fang touched him alongside his mouths here and there.

A quick lick at Yaten’s shaft left him wanting more, but he couldn’t complain about it as Ieyasu’s tongue moved from his front to his rear. It wasn’t ‘professional’, rather being something hungry, clumsy, starving for his body, which the festival planner was appreciating, even with the inexperience that was being shown. That didn’t matter, when pure emotion was filling this.

Thankfully, Ieyasu did stop to ready him with something other than spit, which didn’t stop the entrance from making him groan, much less controlledly than the seductive noises he’d let out before.

The clan leader didn’t waste time in rocking back and forth, fully covering and embracing Yaten as he did so, rubbing his beloved’s member on his abs as he pounded. Yes, the look on his eyes, his mouth, his breath, they were all hungry, desiring more and more, with Yaten fully accepting to feed the hunger that kissed and bit on his skin, his hands holding him in a way that might as well have said ‘you’re mine’, his long purple hair hiding both their faces.

The festival planner came first, further sticking them both together, with the smell and texture of his seed speeding Ieyasu’s breath even more. He knew what this meant. Even without any warning to tell him it was coming, Yaten wrapped his legs around the other man, that certainly wasn’t gonna stop now anyway.

Ieyasu came inside his beloved, in a burst that felt like it was of matching intensity with what led to it.

For a while, only bathered breath followed, as both of them brought themselves back together after this. Eventually, Yaten decided to break the silence.

“Well, guess I’ll have to cover myself more for a while.”

Suddenly blushing, realizing just what he did, Ieyasu rather sheepishly replied. “A-apologies. I… May have went overboard.”

“Don’t worry. I really liked this, truly. It was nice having you going this hard on me.” Yaten conforted him, full of honesty. “If you want, I can just show the marks you left, you know.”

“Please don’t. Addis would kill you, and Sazanka would kill me.”

“What about Botan?”

“She’d just never let me hear the end of it.”

Yaten let out a laugh that further soothed Ieyasu’s mind, making his soft, small smile show up again. “I’ll try my best to not leave any marks in visible places, next time, I promise.”

“That will be appreciated.” Yaten replied. “Now, come on. I’ll get you cleaned up, my love.”


End file.
